tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TMMR: Chapter 01
'Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Chapter 1: Mew Mew Fans' Scratch scratch scratch Perfect'', thought Natasha as she scrawled away in her exercise book. ''Just some more ribbons on the boots... A little bit of her ginger hair fell in front of her face, but she quickly pushed it away, continuing on her doodle. Today's science lesson was particularly boring - something about genes and DNA- and Natasha had decided to spend her lesson time on something much more productive. "Hey, Nat! You finished?" a voice from her right whispered. Natasha turned around to see her friend Umeko smiling at her. The black haired girl had one arm reached out under the table to take her book from her. Waiting until the teacher turned around, Natasha quickly passed her book on. Umeko peered down at the notebook on her lap. "Ooh! What's this one's name?" "Mew Mew Emerald! She's going to have cat ears and be Mew Mew Lettuce's long lost twin!" "Wow! You have to show everyone a the club today!" Umeko giggled, passing back the book. "Of course!" * * * * * The bell rang for the end of school, and the students all flooded out of their classrooms. Natasha and Umeko were trapped amongst the usual flood of navy blue and black blazers, as they squeezed their way through to the club room. Natasha was a fairly ordinary middle school student. The most interesting thing about her was possibly her orange hair and bright green eyes, which she inherited from her Russian mother. But other then this, she was completely typical. Typical grades, typical friends, and...a typical interest in the newest craze in Tokyo. For a long time now, Natasha was a big fan of the city's new superheroes- the Mew Mews, as the media had dubbed them. Two years ago, they had been very active in the city, fighting strange creatures and supernatural happenings that had begun to be more and more frequent- rumor had it, they were even responsible for stopping that disaster that had almost obliterated Tokyo. Ever since then, Natasha was devout fan- she'd even started up a fan club at her school for the famous heroines. Now on their way to meet the only other member of their club – a shy Tibetan girl called Rinzen, another close friend of Natasha's- their progression was halted by a sudden outburst of squeals. "Oh gosh!" "Orange Priiiiince~!" "Mikan, Mikan!" "Koushaku-kun! I have a present for you!" A chorus of voices rose up as almost every girl in the corridor clustered towards one point. In the center of the crowd stood a tall boy with auburn hair, and his friend who was attempting to beat off the crazed girls so the duo could at least leave the school building. "Oh god, why can't Koushaku-san wait until everyone leaves to get out of his class room? He knows he'll just get harassed. Right Ume?" Natasha turned to where Umeko had been standing to find her friend pushing herself into the crowd. "Mikan~! Koushaku-kun, over here~!" Ume chimed, before Natasha grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Ume, you're not getting anywhere near him today," Natasha sighed. "Aw, hey Natasha! You should call Akito over here, so he brings Mikan!" "Why are you even interested in Koushaku-san? You know he never dates anyone!" "Aww, c'mooon Nat!" Umeko pleaded, making her blue eyes extra big and watery to coax Natasha into doing it, "Pleeease?" Natasha stared at her friend incredulously before calling over Akito, who was still trying in vain to clear a path. Seeing a chance to drag Mikan out of the crowd, who had started to run out of ways to turn down his fans, the brunette grabbed his friends arm. "Sorry ladies! We have a prior meeting to get to~!" he announced. The gathering of girls were stunned for a second at this abrupt proclamation, which gave Akito a perfect window to grab Mikan and get the hell out of there. He rushed towards where Natasha and Umeko were, but they barely got through the crowd before th girls realised what had happened and began to organize themselves for pursuit. "Yay! Mikan's coming~!" Umeko chirped happily, as the two boys approached. "But so are his fans." The two girls faces went blank for a second. Then they looked at each other. "Run!" they yelped in unison, and began careering down the corridor, dodging past the bystanders who had no clue what monstrosity was in their pursuit. Akito soon caught up to them, dragging Mikan behind him. "Akito! Why are you following us!?" Natasha said, knowing that the fan-girls where definitely chasing them now. "Hey, hey, I thought you called me over! Besides I think they gave up now..." He slowed up, and the girls followed suit. Natasha noticed he was still holding Mikan's sleeve. And she also noticed Mikan was now curled up on the ground, gasping for breath. "Koushaku-san? Are you...alive?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikan made a small nodding gesture, and tried to get right himself by climbing up Akito, but his exhaustion quickly overwhelmed him and he collapsed again. Umeko took this opportunity to start fussing all over him. Natasha shook her head at her friend and returned her attention to Akito. He was quite a bit taller then her, so she had to tilt her head up quite a bit. "Don't worry about Mikan, he'll be fine!" Akito smiled. "That's good...erm, how are you Akito-kun? It can't be easy having to fend all those fans off all the time, huh?" Natasha was aware she was flushing a little. She'd been friends with Akito for a while, but hadn't been able to talk to him that much since he joined the football team with Mikan. "Naw, it's good exercise! Besides, Mikan needs the practice at. Right Mikan?" Mikan had now righted himself, and was trying to pry Umeko off his arm. "Wha-? Oh. Uh, yeah..." "I really don't understand why everyone likes you so much. You're not even the star player!" Akito laughed, ruffling his friends hair. "C'mon, we better get going. See you round Natasha!" Akito waved at the two girls as he and Mikan trotted away towards the exit doors. Umeko sighed. "Oh, I wanted him to stick around longer." "Aww, Ume, why do you even like Mikan? What was this, the second time you've talked to him?" "Yeah and it was magical~!" Umeko whimsically said, twirling around the corridor, which had mostly cleared out now. "I swear Natasha, you're the only girl in this while school who doesn't have a crush on him~!" "Hah, yeah, probably..." said Natasha, looking behind to the door the two boys had exited from. "Because we all know you have someone else in sights!" At this Natasha spun round, face red. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" she stammered. Umeko just giggled and skipped down the corridor. Natasha, still flustered, followed. * * * * * They arrived at room 59, their usual club room, and found Rinzen already waiting for them by the window. The sun was lowering in the sky and as she turned to greet them, the back lighting darkened her figure. "Hi there guys!" she said in her usual quiet voice, as she came towards them. "Hey there Rin! Sorry for keeping you waiting." apologised Natasha. They sat together on some desks that they had arranged in a circle. "So what's the first order of business?" Rin said. "Oh! I made a new character..." Natasha fished her science notebook out of her bag and showed Rinzen the doodle she drew in class. "Wow!!!" The girls continued on a similar way to how most of their club meetings went – discussing Tokyo Mew Mew, making up characters and imagining themselves as heroines. Soon, their allocated hour was up and the three girls gathered their things. Natasha opened the door, but was startled to find someone was waiting outside. It was a tallish girl, older then Natasha with long black hair in a tight ponytail. She had a stern looking face and scowled down at Natasha. The ginger girl recognised her at once. "K-Kinomi-san!" Natasha stuttered. Aoi Kinomi was the student body representative oh the 3rd year, and head of the student council. No one dared cross her, for she was known as one of the strictest and intimidating girls in the whole school. "Natasha Hoshimi, I presume?" Aoi said, in her usual cold monotone. She looked down at the clipboard she was holding and seemed to be trying to find something. Natasha just stood, frozen in the doorway. "Ah, here it is. It seems that your club- the "East middle school Tokyo Mew Mew fan club"- has not gained any members new members since the start of the term. Is this correct?" "Um...yes." "Also, it clearly states in the school rules that a club must have at least five members to be a valid school club, and therefore eligible for after school facilities. Do you agree?" Aoi peered from behind her clipboard. "Ye-yes." "Therefore, your club is not eligible. I am thereby ordering you to disband or-" At this point, Umeko, who had come to the doorway too, cut in. " What do you mean disband!? We can still get plenty of members in!" Aoi looked up abruptly. The sharp look in her eye froze Natasha and Rinzen, but Umeko was not deterred. "Besides, there's clubs with way less people then this! Like...Like that book club! They only have one member!" Aoi glared at Umeko, but the younger girl didn't budge. Finally, the student representative looked away in annoyance. "Very well. I'll give you three a months- find new members, or I'm disbanding this club. Is that understood?" The three girls nodded. Aoi gave a daggers look to Umeko again before strutting away down the corridor, the clacking of her shoes diminishing as she got further away. Natasha gave a sigh of relief. * * * * * The sun was getting even lower in the sky, but it still hadn't stained itself red. Natasha and Umeko were walking home, taking their time loitering about the streets. They were close to the apartment building they both lived in, and has slowed down to almost a snails pace. Umeko was balancing herself on a wall, holding her hands out even though she was perfectly balanced, while Natasha followed alongside her, staring up at the sky. "Hey Umeko?" "Yeah Nat?" "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a Mew?" "Must be pretty exciting, huh? Chasing bad guys, fighting evil...But I guess it'd also be a ton of hard work." "Aww...but I...I'd give anything to be like that" Natasha stopped walking. Above her, she could catch the faintest glimmer of the stars coming out of hiding. Natasha closed her eyes. More then anything, she wished she could be a Mew Mew. She wished on every star in the sky. Then blackness. There was suddenly nothing but blackness. As if she'd fallen into a pit, or been engulfed in a smog cloud. But this wasn't normal blackness. This was infinite, whole and heavy. And she hadn't felt anything- no falling, no bump, nothing. Natasha was surrounded by it. A slight illumination caught her eye. It was faint and first, but then the green light grew in strength and shone out like a radiating mist rising from the ground. What ground? Natasha was standing, definitely. There was something beneath her, but she couldn't see. Only the mist swan around her feet, tendrils swirling and writhing, obscuring the abyss below. Movement. A sudden movement caught Natasha's eye. It was a flickr, and only just for a second, but it was there. She turned around, but there was nothing but black and green. Another movement. Natasha franticly turned from side to side, trying to trace what was moving. Something else was there, something different. Then she found it. A large cat, black dotted on it's white fur, with rounded ears and sharp eyes lurked in the green. Natasha tried to move- but she was frozen, fixated by it's eyes. She tried to scream, but found that nothing cam out. She kept trying- her mouth stopped opening. The beast came closer, ever so lightly, padding noiselessly through the mist. It pounced. Natasha let out a scream, jumping up. She found herself bathed in red...but it was luminous, not liquid. She looked around her. The sky was red, and the evening light was was had washed her surroundings in the crimson hue. She was lying down on the pavement, right next to Umeko, who was worriedly looking at her. "N-Natasha?"Umeko said quietly, "Y-you were blacked out..." Natasha stared for a second,still shocked. What was that? A dream? Natasha had never blacked out like that before- she'd never even fainted. She looked down for a second and glanced her wrist watch. She suddenly jumped up. "Ume! It's so late!" chapter < Previous +Hub+ Next> Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Chapters Category:Stories Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Chapters and Episodes